How Navy Met Magenta
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Bisa jadi mereka teman kecil, atau rekan kerja, atau orang asing yang sama-sama mencintai langit malam. Bisa jadi jarak mereka setengah dunia, atau beberapa mil, atau hanya dipisahkan oleh satu rumah tetangga. Bagaimanapun juga, beginilah cara semesta mempertemukan mereka. [aomomo. series of oneshots.]
1. when they try to skip class

Daiki pikir tempat bolos itu miliknya seorang sampai gadis norak macam Satsuki muncul.

.

 ** _how navy met magenta: when they try to skip class_**

GinevraPutri

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

Daiki stres.

Bukan salahnya dia stres, ini semua salah _Sensei_ kejam itu. Daiki sudah bilang dia nggak bisa matematika, jadi kenapa masih dikasih PR juga? Ya, dia tahu _katanya_ matematika itu penting, tapi paling-paling juga dia _nangkring_ di toko roti _Kaa-san_ setelah lulus. Dan di sana nggak ada yang perlu dihitung kecuali Daiki jadi kasir.

Makanya dia mau jadi kuli angkut karung tepung saja.

Lagipula, memang benar bukan salahnya dia stres, ini semua salah semesta karena tidak menghiraukan cita-citanya. Memangnya semua orang harus punya mimpi jadi dokter atau pengacara dan sebangsanya? Hei, dokter juga nggak bakal bisa makan roti kalau nggak ada kuli angkut karung tepung.

Intinya, sama seperti cita-cita lainnya, cita-cita Daiki juga mulia. Toh _Kaa-san_ jadi nggak perlu bayar kuli lagi, kan?

Poin plusnya: pintar membahagiakan orang tua.

Daiki nyengir pada dirinya sendiri, sembari meneruskan langkahnya yang kelewat santai di koridor Touou siang ini. Sepi, tentu. Semua murid lain (sejauh yang Daiki tahu) sedang berada di dalam kelas, mengikuti pelajaran dengan mata setengah terpejam. Cowok itu bersiul sedikit, supaya suasana tidak terlalu hening.

Sayap barat gedung yang sedang ditujunya saat ini memang agak-agak seram. Penerangannya kurang. Mungkin karena tidak banyak ruangan aktif di bagian situ. Cuma ada gudang alat kebersihan, gudang peralatan ekstrakurikuler, gudang olahraga, dan segala macam gudang lainnya. Tidak banyak juga murid yang berkunjung kalau tidak terpaksa. Paling-paling hanya petugas kebersihan saja.

Tapi Daiki bisa dibilang sering mengunjungi sayap barat gedung sekolah ini. Bukan apa-apa, gudang olahraga di situ adalah tempat favoritnya untuk membolos. Selain terpencil, gudang yang satu itu juga memiliki dua pintu. Jadi kalau Daiki melihat ada _Sensei_ yang datang dari salah satu pintu, dia bisa menyelinap keluar lewat pintu lainnya tanpa ketahuan. Singkat kata, tempat itu strategis- _untuk membolos_.

Sudah berkali-kali Daiki melewatkan pelajaran membosankan di sana. Misalnya matematika, seperti hari ini. Dia bahkan sudah mengantongi majalah _Mai-chan_ edisi terbaru untuk dibaca selama menunggu bel berbunyi.

Pokoknya dia sudah siap untuk duduk tenang menghabiskan waktu, ketika dilihatnya warna merah muda mencolok dari balik jendela gudang olahraga.

Daiki merengut. Si kurang ajar mana yang berani merebut tempat bolos favoritnya?

Cowok itu buru-buru menggeser pintu sampai terbuka dan memasang tampang tergarangnya. Si tersangka ada di dalam, menguap sekali sambil melepas _earphone_ , kemudian menoleh ke arah Daiki dengan kerut di keningnya.

Daiki tidak pernah suka basa-basi, dia selalu _nyolot_ ke setiap orang yang mengganggu hak asasinya.

"NGAPAIN LO DI SINI, HAH?!"

Dan, kayaknya, si cewek nggak suka minum jahe, soalnya suaranya _nyakitin_ kuping.

"APAAN, SIH?"

Daiki memelototinya. Gadis itu memelototinya balik.

"Gue tau siapa lo." dengus Daiki. "Anak kelas sebelah yang suka nyinyir gosipin _Senpai_ cantik, kan?"

" _Cuih_ , cantik kata lo?" Si cewek pura-pura _ngeludah_. " _Senpai_ -nya aja yang sok kecakepan. Ngaku-ngaku pacarnya Abang Kise gue, lagi."

Daiki menyembur tawa. "Abang Kise lo?"

Si cewek menyipitkan mata. "Lo kenal?"

"Kenal lah, bego. Gue satu tim sama dia." Daiki mendengus.

"Masa?" Mata gadis merah muda itu membulat. "Lo anak basket? Tim inti?"

Daiki mengangguk. "Iya, nggak tau?"

"Nggak," dia menggeleng polos. "Padahal gue sering nonton kalo tanding, loh."

Daiki memutar mata. "Lo nontonin Kise doang, kali."

Dia balik nyengir. "Iya, sih. Abisnya ganteng. Nggak kucel kayak lo."

"Eh, kurang ajar!" Daiki kembali _nyolot_. Emosi. "Mulut pedes kok dipelihara. Mana mau Kise sama sambel kayak lo? Mending sama si _Senpai_!"

"Idih, ogah. Masa iya Abang Kise mau sama begituan?"

"Begituan?" cibir Daiki. "Ya daripada sama begundal nggak jelas kayak lo."

"Eh, sialan! Kok lo ngeselin, sih?"

"Lo yang ngatain gue kucel duluan!"

"Gue kan ngomong fakta!"

"Ya gue juga ngomong fakta!"

Si cewek bangkit berdiri. Emosi. "Udah deh, mending lo pergi aja! Ngapain sih, pake ke sini segala?"

"Lah, kok lo yang ngusir? Harusnya gue yang bilang gitu!" bantah Daiki. "Gue duluan kali yang nemuin tempat ini buat bolos!"

"Lo pikir ini gudang punya nenek moyang lo, apa?!" Si cewek naik darah. "Kalo lo nggak pergi, gue laporin ke BK!

"YA GUE LAPORIN LO JUGA LAH, AMPAS GULALI!" Daiki ikut sewot parah. "Lo kan juga bolos! Dasar nggak tau aturan!"

"NGGAK USAH CERAMAH DEH, KAOS KAKI! LO LEBIH NGGAK TAU ATURAN DARI GUE!" gertak si merah muda. "Bolos udah persiapan, pake bawa-bawa majalah! _MAI_ _-CHAN_ LAGI! EMANG DASAR DARI MUKA LO TUH UDAH KELIATAN MESUM-"

"SSSSTTTTT!" Daiki buru-buru menyeberang ruangan dan membungkam mulut si cewek dengan tangannya.

".. _kemarin ada yang protes karena tidak bisa menonton pertandingannya_ _Ryouta_."

Suara langkah sepatu mendadak terdengar begitu jelas di antara percakapan.

" _Ah, Momoi Satsuki, bukan? Kemarin dia ngotot minta saya mengizinkan_ _Ryouta_ _keluar lapangan untuk menerima kue buatannya_."

Tawa terdengar. " _Ah, gadis muda_."

Kedua murid di gudang itu membeku. Rupanya dua orang _Sensei_ lewat di koridor depan.

Si gadis menarik tangan Daiki lepas dari mulutnya. Pipinya menggembung ke volume maksimal. "Bisa-bisanya gosipin murid."

Daiki memutar mata. "Jadi Momoi Satsuki itu lo?""

"Emangnya kenapa?" Satsuki memicingkan mata.

"Jelek banget nama lo."

Gadis itu mengembus napas kesal. "Biasa aja kalo brengsek."

Daiki mengangkat bahu tak acuh. Mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, menyandar tembok, siap membaca majalah.

Satsuki ikut duduk di sebelahnya, memasang kembali _earphone_ -nya, bersenandung pelan.

Keduanya baru keluar saat bel berbunyi.

.

 _..dan begitulah_ _cara semesta mempertemukan mereka._

 _._

 ** _fin_**


	2. at the supermarket

Satsuki adalah gadis polos penyuka susu kotak— setidaknya sampai dia bertemu Daiki.

.

 _ **how navy met magenta:**_ _ **at the supermarket**_

GinevraPutri

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

.

"Jangan sentuh susuku."

 _Pause_.

Oke, dia tidak bermaksud membuat kata-katanya terdengar tidak senonoh, tapi dia harus bilang apa lagi? Kamu nggak menemukan dirimu dalam situasi berebut susu kotak terakhir di supermarket setiap hari.

Satsuki selalu suka rasa vanila, dan hal itu kurang lebih membuatnya senang. Karena semua orang biasanya memilih rasa cokelat, atau stroberi— tapi hari ini dia menemukan satu-satunya susu kotak vanila di kulkas supermarket dan satu cowok menyebalkan yang sedang berusaha merebut karton dingin itu dari jemari seorang gadis. Alias dirinya.

"Aku nggak nyentuh susumu atau apa pun!" Cowok itu tinggi dan berotot, tipikal atlet favorit yang kamu temui di setiap SMA. Dan yang lebih membuat Satsuki sensi adalah _bocah ingusan ini berusaha bilang dia nggak nyentuh susuku? TANGANNYA JELAS-JELAS_ _MEGANG_ _!_

"Berikan. aku. susu. kotaknya." Dia menggeram. Demi apa saja, Satsuki bakal menghabisi cowok ini. Tidak peduli _seberapa_ ganteng dia. Lagipula dia _nggak_ seganteng itu. Walaupun _memang_ ganteng.

 _Oi. Keluarkan awan-awan dari kepalamu, Nona._

"Kubilang jangan pegang susu kotaknya! Itu milikku."

Mata biru gelap itu menatapnya aneh. "Ooohh, susu yang _itu_."

Apa dia baru saja bilang 'susu yang itu'? Apa maksudnya dengan 'susu yang itu'? Memangnya ada susu yang lain?

 _Dan_ , iris magenta polos milik Satsuki akhirnya membulat juga.

 _No way,_ dia merengek. _Aku ketemu cowok mesum yang mau mencuri susuku._

 _Nah_ _._

Bahkan sekarang kalimat biasa itu terdengar _aneh_ bagi si gadis. Oh, terkutuklah apa yang pemuda ini lakukan terhadap otak sucinya.

"Lepaskan."

Tangan berkulit tan itu menarik diri dari kulkas, bergerak ke dalam saku jeans. Si cowok memandangi Satsuki sementara gadis itu menyambar susu kotaknya dan melenggang pergi ke kasir secepat mungkin. Tapi masalahnya adalah mata biru gelap itu ikut melangkah di belakangnya.

 _Sedikit lagi,_ si helai merah muda menggertakkan gigi. _Aku bakal sampai di kasir dengan selamat. Aku bakal sampai di kasir dengan selamat. Aku bakal—_

"Hei?"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!"

Oke, Satsuki tidak bermaksud menjerit seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu dia _bisa_ menjerit seperti itu. Tapi dia tahu persis dengan _apa_ jeritannya bisa dibandingkan.

"Apa itu tadi terompet malaikat maut?"

Nah, cowok itu baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya.

"KAMU.. KAMU BAJINGAN! MENJAUH DARIKU, DASAR MESUM!"

 _Lagi_ , dia tidak tahu dia bisa bicara kayak gitu. Tapi, kamu tahulah, saat seorang gadis panik, dia mendadak bisa melakukan banyak hal— yang kadang justru memperburuk situasi.

Lelaki itu mengusap pelipisnya. Dia pening. Oh, _Kami-sama,_ sekarang Satsuki tidak hanya menulikan telinga seseorang, dia juga membuatnya gegar otak.

"Maaf, tapi aku cuma ingin bicara dengan kasir."

Setidaknya gadis itu membayangkan ombak besar datang menembus dinding dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam pusaran tak berujung. Merah merambati pipinya dan telinganya mungkin berasap karena malu.

"Kamu punya susu kotak vanila yang lain?"

Dan, benar saja, si cowok bicara ke belakang kepalanya— kepada petugas kasir.

 _Um, Kami-sama?_ _Bagaimana kalau aku mengajukan permintaan? Kayaknya aku mau mati sekarang juga, nih._

.

 _..dan begitulah_ _cara semesta mempertemukan mereka._

 _._

 _ **fin**_


End file.
